


Untouched

by XpectoPatronum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpectoPatronum/pseuds/XpectoPatronum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione said she was willing to do anything for the Order, she didn't know how far it would go. Now the two things she hated the most were coming together, love potions and Draco Malfoy; it was a disaster waiting to happen! And Hermione is as reluctant to end this mission as she was reluctant to start it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission Not Quite Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's the creation of the brilliant J.K Rowling. Also, as much as I'd love to, I'm not making any profit out of this story nor am I using it for any commercial purposes.

"But there has to be another way!" Hermione pleaded desperately.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but we've been contemplating this matter for weeks now. We considered Veritaserum but it's not ready; finding the ingredients and brewing the potion will take so long. By the time we're done, the Easter holiday will be over. If we miss this chance it would be impossible to find another one soon." Lupin explained, "Every minute matters." he added quietly.

"If Dumbledore would let me interrogate the kid myself we won't need to go through this bloody hassle, I tell you!" Mad-Eye Moody barked from the corner of the room.

"I think...Dumbledore made it  _very_  clear that you were not to use any unforgivable curses on the boy, Moody." Lupin reminded him, his voice showing that he was trying hard to control his temper.

"The _boy_ you're referring to is plotting for something sinister, we all know that!" Moody argued.

"Yes, but he's still a Hogwarts student." Tonks interjected finally, "And I think Hermione is capable of carrying out the mission perfectly." she added softly, smiling at Hermione who just sat there listening to them half attentively. Her mind was reeling with the news she had just been told.

When she said she was willing to do anything to help the order, she never thought it was going that far! She hated love potions. She hated Draco Malfoy. But when the two got mixed together, that was recipe for disaster. And to add insult to injury, out of all the people in the world it was Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody who took it upon themselves to explain the nature of her mission, could a person die of embarrassment?

"I think we have covered the important parts. Tonks will cover the details with you. The two of us have to go now. Good luck Ms. Granger, we all trust your ability to do this." Lupin smiled kindly at the young witch before urging Moody out of the room.

"Hermione, I know it's not an easy task, but all of us had to go out of their way at some point. It's for the greater good." Tonks placed her hand over Hermione's, her look sympathetic. "At least the castle would be almost empty, so you won't have to worry about people noticing anything. Everybody is going home for the holiday this year...parents have become really worried about their children. They don't leave them at school as much as they used to." she remarked sadly.

"We've done some...searching." she almost giggled, "I have to admit it was my favorite part. Obviously Malfoy has a special fondness of a certain type of chocolate." she added, reaching for something in her bag.

 _Chocolate_! Hermione mused, this keeps getting more and more mad!

Tonks was now holding the bar of chocolate, it was wrapped in green and laced with a silver ribbon. A card hanged from the ribbon and Hermione held it up to read it.

" _So you could have at least one of your favorite things while I'm away. Pansy_ " the card read.

"Do you actually think Pansy Parkinson would say that? Even  _she_  should have more dignity than calling herself a...a thing!" Hermione was so mad at what she read that her voice ended up louder than she intended it to be. This card was degrading!

"It  _is_  something Pansy Parkinson would say, and anyway, I don't think Malfoy would really give it much thought. He'd only be interested in knowing who sent it, and the handwriting looks typical to hers. Professor Snape was kind enough to provide us with some of her homework parchments. Not the brightest girl if you ask me." Tonks grinned.

"This has just the right amount to keep him under the potion's effect for four days, anymore and it would've been risky. I really hope you can get the information we need as soon as possible." Tonks explained, more serious now. "And this flask has some forgetfulness potion, the amount is just right to erase those four days. Mad-Eye Moody did a great job, to be honest." A hint of pride laced Tonks' voice as she presented Hermione with a small flask. "I'm going to his room now to place the bar. Tonight or tomorrow morning at maximum, he will have eaten it, we're positive." she sounded so sure!

"But what if he didn't?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"He will, Hermione. If you find your favorite treat wrapped and waiting for you on your bedside table with a card from your boyfriend, wouldn't you eat it?" Tonks reasoned with her.

"Pansy Parkinson is Malfoy's...girlfriend?" Hermione wasn't surprised at the choice of person; she was surprised Malfoy was capable of harboring feelings to anybody at all.

"Well, they are very close according to what people say; she's the only female friend he has. And anyway, it would have been too odd if the card held the name of any of his male friends, don't you think?" Tonks laughed almost childishly and Hermione couldn't help but laugh back at the older witch's remark.

"You're right, I never took Nott and Zabini for the chocolate kind of people" Hermione grimaced comically.

"One more thing, Hermione. Nobody but the people who were in this room can know anything about this...well, and Dumbledore of course, but nobody else." Tonks warned

"Not even Harry?" Hermione whined. Harry was her best friend she needed to talk to him about this, she was already feeling down that they'd all be spending the holiday at the Burrow without her.

"I'm afraid not, sorry Hermoine." Tonks said with an apologetic smile.

"Alright." Hermione said finally with a sigh.

"Great. I'm off to do my part now, good luck with yours." Tonks winked at Hermione before leaving the room.

Hermione lied down in her bed and closed her eyes wishing the morning never came.

The next day, she reluctantly got out of bed, had an intentionally long shower before dragging herself down to the hall. The castle seemed so spacious with very few people still there. She could spot a couple of Hufflepuffs at a distant table, three or four Ravenclaws were chatting animatedly and no Slytherins were to be found.

Except for one very familiar Slytherin who had just entered the great hall. Any hope Hermione ever had, that Malfoy wouldn't notice the chocolate bar or just wouldn't fancy it, evaporated as the pale blond beamed at her.

 _And so it begins_ , Hermione groaned inwardly.


	2. A List of Things I Hate

"Hermione! Good morning, I didn't know you were staying for the holiday" Malfoy grinned at Hermione.

"Umm...good morning, Mal...um..Draco" she stammered, still finding it hard to adapt to the situation.

She knew Malfoy was under the potion's effect now. He thought he loved her and he was acting accordingly, pretending they were never at each other's throats before. But what about her? How was she supposed to act? She knew Malfoy couldn't see sense; the potion was clouding his judgement, but wouldn't it be too weird if she acted in love instantly? He must think it's suspicious if she did. She needed to go to the library, there must be a book that would let her know all about the effects of a love potion. Till then, she had to be careful.

"It's great to have you here. I was afraid I'd have to spend the holiday by myself" he admitted, looking down at his breakfast as he started eating.

Hermione who began nibbling at her own food, decided to stir the conversation into a safer topic.

"So why are you staying here for the holiday?" She asked.

"Oh, I have...some things to do, and I'm glad I stayed. We wouldn't be having this conversation if I had left" he smiled.

"Things? What sort of things?" Hermione did her best to appear nonchalant.

"Nothing important" Malfoy replied abruptly. His brows furrowed, but then they smoothed back again. "You're not eating" he pointed out, looking at Hermione's plate then up at her.

"I'm not hungry" she replied, standing up. She was surprised when Malfoy stood up the next minute.

"I need to go to the library; there's something I need to read" she said as she started walking away but Malfoy's hand grabbed her elbow and she froze at the unexpected contact.

"Wait, I'll come with you." he said simply.

"No." Hermione insisted, "I won't be too long, please stay" she requested.

Malfoy looked at her with a sad look on his face. Then he hit her with his unpredictable question, "But what am I supposed to do when you're away?" He frowned, looking genuinely puzzled.

"Umm..I'm not sure, maybe you could just wait for me." Hermione was too dumbfounded by the question, she couldn't think of a better answer.

"Alright then, just don't be late." he said, then he bowed his head and pecked her on the cheek, before turning around and sitting back at the near table. He looked at her innocently as if this was part of their daily routine.

Hermione didn't realize she was holding her breath. She almost ran out of the hall, feeling the need to put as much space between herself and Malfoy as possible. This was not as easy as everybody made it sound. It wasn't even as bad as she thought it would be; it was ten times worse. Her cheek still burnt, and she couldn't even tell how he would react if she turned down his so called love.

After a long search in the library she found the book she was looking for. According to it, love potions mainly depended on clouding the drinker's judgement. Strong potions like Amortentia would make the drinker develop great obsession. Weaker ones, like the one Malfoy was under, caused mild, short-lived infatuation and although it does affect the memory while it's active and after its effect has worn off, it doesn't totally erase a person's memory.

So Malfoy did remember how they treated each other before, he just chose to ignore it, and maybe she should do the same for the time being. Hermione walked out of the library only to find Malfoy standing right in front of her. He was leaning on the wall and he made his way to her once she emerged from the library, once again, beaming at her.

"Mal..Draco! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, her brows furrowed.

He looked at her as if she asked the most stupid question in the world and said "You told me to wait for you."

Hermione's mouth fell open at his reply and before she could reply he started asking about the book she was reading. What started as a short conversation about books went on and on till dinner. She tried to get away from him by convincing him to go have lunch without her but he refused, saying he needed to spend time with her more than he needed to eat! She tried repeatedly to ask him about the things he said he had to do at Hogwarts but every time she asked about them his eyes would wander away for a while, then he would distract her from the question with another one of his.

When it was finally time to sleep, he reluctantly agreed to let her go...on condition that he walked her to her room. Hermione had never been so happy to see her room before. For her it wasn't just a room now, it was her only escape. She mumbled a goodnight to Malfoy before she turned and reached for the knob. Malfoy's hand covered hers and she turned around to find him inches away.

"Wha.." she started to say but he cut her off, bending his head down he aimed for her lips this time. He brushed his lips over hers for a brief moment before stepping back.

" _This_  is how you properly say goodnight." he smiled at her then turned around and walked down the corridor.

Hermione's hand tightened on the door knob. She just stood there, not even trying to open the door. She hated how she was feeling. She hated the weakness in her knees, the tightening in her belly and most of all, she _hated_ Draco Malfoy.


	3. A Mistake In The Making

The next morning, Hermione woke up grumpy; she had very little sleep due to several nightmares, all featuring none but Draco Malfoy. This mission is going to be the death of her, she thought grimly. When she finally decided to leaver her room, it was only because her stomach was rumbling so loud she couldn't ignore it anymore. She almost closed the door again instantly when she opened it to find Mafloy standing in front of her.

"I thought you were never coming out." he said, stepping closer. He was standing so close now, it was suffocating her.

"How long have you been here?" Hermione asked, her brows furrowed.

"Not long, an hour or two, but it was worthwhile." he smiled at her then bent his head down, kissing her briefly before pulling back and taking her hand. "I'm starving, let's go eat before we miss breakfast."

Hermione was so reluctant to move that she actually let him drag her to the great hall. She was horrified at the idea of anybody seeing her enter the hall with Malfoy. She wanted to tug her hand free and run away in the opposite direction, hide in her room and never come out until the three remaining days were over. Only three days! Hermione thought, one day had already passed and she knew nothing about what Malfoy was hiding. By the end of today half of the mission's period would be over and she'd only have two other days. What if she was never able to extract the information from him? Taking up this mission was bad enough but failing at it would be too much for her to handle...all this for nothing!

She raised her chin up as if secretly accepting a challenge. When they finally sat at the table and breakfast was served, she looked up at Malfoy who was smiling at her and she smiled sweetly. Taking the piece of toast he held from his hand, she said "Let me help you with this". Then she started spreading raspberry jam on it. He took the toast eagerly from her hand when she offered it, intentionally letting his fingers brush her hand when he did.

"I don't think bread and jam ever tasted so good!" He marveled.

Hermione who was helping herself to a second serving of french toast almost grimaced at him but she held back.

"Well, I've noticed you haven't been eating much lately. You look so tired, as if something is stressing you." she remarked trying to sound as incurious as possible.

"That's because something  _is_  stressing me," he confirmed, "but if you make a habit out of sharing my meals I think I would eat more often." he added.

Hermione tried to produce her most genuine smile before saying "Maybe I can help with more than just food. Whatever it is that's stressing you I'm sure I can offer some advice." she suggested

"I don't think anybody could help me out with that, but I really appreciate your willingness to help," he reached for her hand raised it to his mouth and kissed it lightly before putting it back on the table, "thank you" he whispered.

He stood up abruptly and Hermione was taken aback by the sudden movement. "Come with me" he said enthusiastically, almost running down the hall. He was heading to the dungeons, Hermione realized. He finally stood in front of one of the rooms and opened the door for her, inviting her in. She looked at him as he held the door patiently, looking at her. Hesitating for a while, she finally gave in and entered the room.

 _He can't add more Slytherin to this room even if he tried_ , Hermione thought. Green and silver dominated almost every corner in the room, but aside than that, the room was very uncharacterized. There were no pictures of his family, no books scattered here and there, not even a picture of his favorite Quidditch team, there was nothing personal about this room.  
He left her side and walked to open a box that lied in the corner of the room, turning around he held a big rectangular parcel. He gave it to her and she just looked at him blankly.

"Open it" he urged.

Out of sheer curiosity, Hermione did. Beneath the wraps was a book: Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science by Argo Pyrites. Her eyes widened, she had actually wanted to read that book, but never had the time to buy it, how did he know?

"It looked like something you would read" he said, breaking the silence.

"It is...thank you." Hermione muttered

"I'm glad you liked it." he beamed at her, sighing with relief. He was worried she wouldn't like the book! Hermione mused.  
Sitting down, she opened the book and skimmed through its pages, it was only when he sat next to her that she realized she had actually sat on the bed. Jumping away from it abruptly, she earned herself a puzzled look from Malfoy.

"Let's get out, I need some fresh air" she said, putting the book on the bed before walking to the door followed by Malfoy.

Hermione thought that making him walk the grounds of Hogwarts with her would eventually tire him and he would retire to his room, but there was no such luck, she was drained of all her energy before he showed any signs of exhaustion or boredom. It was dark when they finally went back to the great hall for dinner, it disturbed Hermione that she didn't keep track of time. But Malfoy was actually amusing, she brooded.

"Aren't you tired of all the walking?" Hermione asked in despair.

"Not at all, walking with you takes my mind off things." he replied.

"What things?"

"They're not important."

Hermione was furious at him, every time she tried to push him for answers he would give her that same hollow answer, it was frustrating her, and she decided that simply asking him wasn't enough, she had to push further, she had to approach this smartly.

"Draco, you don't love me!" she yelled at him suddenly

"Of course I do!" he frowned at her, not understanding where this was coming from.

"If you did, you would trust me, but you don't. Every time I ask you what's worrying you, you give me pointless answers, fake ones. If the person who  _pretends_  to love me can't even trust me then how is that supposed to make me feel?" Hermione fumed at him and before he could answer she turned around and left in the fastest pace she had, she could her him calling after her but she ignored him. If that didn't provoke him to tell her what he's planning then nothing will.

Hermione waited anxiously in her room, he will be knocking that door at any minute now, she thought. But her wait wasn't over soon, Malfoy never showed up and it aggravated her, so she decided to push him even further. Making her way through the dungeons, she took a deep breath before knocking the now familiar door.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed as he opened the door, surprised to see her.

She looked at him in horror, he was standing there holding the door with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was dripping water everywhere.

"Come in" he invited, interrupting her thoughts.

" _No._ " she said strongly, her voice too loud even to her own ears.

"I came to take the book; I left it here earlier." she spoke, raising her chin up defiantly.

"Yes you did, it's over there" he nodded at the desk that lied at the end of the room

Her eyes traveled between the book and the boy in front of her then she finally walked in, went to take the book and then turned around to leave. But when she did, she found Malfoy standing in front of the now closed door, looking directly at her, and she knew she had made a huge mistake when she left her room.


End file.
